


Chesapeake Senior High, Home of the Rippers

by RageSloth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Food Murder, Hannibal is an adult, High school boys, Kinda crack but also kinda serious?, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Will is just slightly underage, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: Will is an outcast teen in his last year of high school. Subject to harassment by jocks, Will often gets into fights and must now see the school counselor, Dr. Lecter for "discussions." Meanwhile someone has been tampering with the garbage the lunch ladies call food. Will is brought in to investigate with the help of his friends Bev, Jack, Alana, Brian, and Jimmy.





	

The boy was constantly getting in fights. It was no wonder, teenage boys are overwrought with hormones, sexual tension, and fear. Many a time sexual frustration and tension mixed with violence. If I can't have him in my bed I will have him bleeding on the ground, underneath me as I land blow after blow upon that pretty face. Teenage boys were very reluctant to explore their inner workings. Partially because they were too busy doing the more physical. 

Hannibal had finished speaking to the boy that had started it; a football player, quarterback. A perfect example of sexuality and violence intermixing and the overt desire to be masculine overrunning it all in a stream of hatred. Hannibal had spoken to him disinterestedly, knowing the whole routine; the boy had been rude to him and the football player had meant to fix the boys manners. At the very least the boy had managed to get a good punch at the football player's throat and eye. The eye was already bruising beautifully. 

Hannibal was the school counselor at Baltimore Chesapeake Senior High School. It was his job to counsel distraught teenagers and he had spoken on several occasions to the boy. Each time a special treat for the man. 

Hannibal waited patiently for the boy to enter his office, straightening papers until he entered. He was like that of one of Botticelli's masterpieces, a renaissance cherub, a blushing auburn-haired beauty. He was growing into his looks since Hannibal had first seen him as a sophomore wonderfully. His blue eyes were decorated in dark thick lashes, his jaw line sharp and neck graceful. His hair delicately curled in a mop around his head and his lips a perfect pink bow. 

He came in with dark bruises kissing his gorgeous length of neck, his nose bloodied, the red liquid dripping down into his plump split lips and over his chin. The boy should bathe in blood as it looked good on him like a brilliant accessory. Hannibal wanted to run his tongue over the broken skin of his lips, taste the blood and lap at it. 

"Will Graham." Hannibal said as the boy entered. He had not bothered with holding a tissue or the like to his nose, rather let it bleed, irritated and angry, down his face. "Please sit down." Hannibal said. The boy did as he was told, slumping in the chair. He was wearing low-slung jeans and a plaid shirt, blood dotting the front of it. 

The boy did not look at him. Hannibal had realized early on he was not fond of eye contact. He was a senior now, and soon graduating but that hadn't changed with age or confidence. Hannibal realized the boy simply saw too much. 

"Will, I would like to get an account from you of what you think happened." Hannibal said, stating it calmly. The boy's eyes fixed on the collar of Hannibal's shirt. 

"Gregory was running his usual 'fag' rhetoric 'you're such a fag, Graham' 'you read any good books lately, fag?' and I told him that his attentions were appreciated but I was not willing to bend him over a chair as he requested. That was when he punched me. I simply gave him what was given back in kind." Will said delicately, a hint of a smile on his lips. Hannibal concealed a smile himself. 

"I see, Will. I believe I have told you the school's wishes regarding dealing with harassment from your peers before?" Hannibal asked. He had no quips with how Will had dealt with it however the school would rather Will just "ignore" teasing or threats or tell a teacher. Hannibal himself knew those very tactics were ineffectual but it was his job to explain the school's policies when counseling the teenagers. Will simply nodded. "However, I do believe you are correct assuming the other boy is confusing his sexual interest and fear with anger and amusement towards you." Hannibal said, unable to resist. Will rose an eyebrow. "I do have to insist, though, that you do not point it out to the less gifted of the students in the future for fear that they will scar that face of yours."

Will stared at Hannibal for a moment in utter amusement and shock, blinking his beautiful blue eyes at him. 

"It has come to my attention that you have been acting out as of recently and I think it would be best if you and I have regular visits to discover the root of these problems." Hannibal said, crossing his legs and folding his hands together, smiling at the boy. 

"It hasn't been just recently, Dr. Lecter. I have always been like this... I don't like being psychoanalyzed." Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You have seen psychiatrists before?" Hannibal asked. Will nodded, rolling his eyes. "Then let me have you rest assured we will not be having psychiatry sessions." Hannibal said. Will raised his eyebrows. "Simply discussions, how you are doing, what your goals are, ideas on how to release frustrations that may be effecting you. We may have these discussions any time you like during school hours though I think it would be effective to have them during your study hall. Does this seem somewhat more appealing?" Hannibal asked. Will looked to the side before swallowing and nodding. 

"Only because you're not like the other counselors." Will said in slightly more than a mutter. Hannibal smiled. He had won a very special prize now, in his opinion. 

"Excellent. Now let me attend to your face." Hannibal said. Will blinked at him. 

"I can just go to the nurse..." He said. Hannibal shook his head in distaste. He rather hated the woman. She knew little about medical practice. Hannibal had a background in medicine as well and was taking up this job as somewhat of a vacation for the mean time. 

"Nonsense. That woman is incompetent and I cannot stand the notes that come from her gullet. I'm sure you feel the same given the multiple times you have been in her presence for injuries like this." Hannibal said. Will couldn't help but let a smirk come across his lips which Hannibal took pleasure in. He took some of his basic medical supplies out and gestured to the couch. "Please sit down." 

Will went to sit on the couch and Hannibal came forward before kneeling in between the boy's legs to be at the same level with him as he cleaned the blood from his face. Will looked slightly uncomfortable at first, eyes wide and he blushed, the tips of his delicate ears turning pink. Hannibal smiled and he poured alcohol on some cotton balls before gently but firmly taking a hold of the boy's jaw in his hand, relishing the feeling of his youthful skin under his fingers. He attentively cleaned the blood from Will's face, inspecting his nose carefully to make sure it was not broken. He could tell the boy's breathing had picked up at his touch and his thumb stroked his jaw as he inspected the boy's neck. The bruises were blooming there, accessorizing his beautiful skin like purple flowers. His other hand stroked down Will's elegant neck, and the teenager shivered. He smiled and looked into Will's eyes when he finished, the boy flushing again and looking away bashfully. 

"I think we are all finished, Mr. Graham." Hannibal said, standing and cleaning up the cotton balls and bottle of rubbing alcohol. Will sat on the couch looking bewildered and slightly aroused. As Hannibal turned away he smiled to himself. 

"Why don't you come to my office tomorrow during your study hall and we can have our discussion." Hannibal said, turning back around. Will stood and nodded.

"S-sure. I'll see you then... Dr. Lecter..." Will said before hurrying off. Hannibal would look forward to it. 

-

Will's heart was hammering as he left Dr. Lecter's office. He had never been touched like that before... well, maybe he had but there was a different feeling to it. He felt giddy... and aroused. There was something very off about Dr. Lecter that Will... LIKED... He didn't say things a normal school counselor would say. Will thinks maybe he'll enjoy his meetings with him. As he is lost deep in thought and remembering the feel of Dr. Lecter's large hands on his skin he bumps into his friend Bev. 

"WILL! OH my GOD that was GREAT. What you said and- you got him GOOD. You're getting better at it. Soon you'll just clock 'um and they'll be OUT." She said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him down the hall with her. She was a quirky girl, Korean-American with long black hair tumbling over her shoulders. She and Will had been easy friends since the beginning of sophomore year when he had moved there. He didn't have a lot of friends but the girl's personality more than made up for it. "What'd the counselor say? You in trouble? You know usually if you're in a fight you get in trouble... You haven't yet. The counselor must like you." She said with a smirk. Will blushed heavily. 

"Or... you know, he knows I didn't start it...He uh... He's different." Will said. Beverly looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you LIKE him?!" She said with a snort, nearly doubling up with laughter. Will froze. He thought of the man, older, past forty, with sandy hair styled perfectly. He always wore impeccable suits, things Will didn't think would look good on anyone else but made the counselor look beyond amazing. He was a little intimidating dressed to the nines, broad shoulders, and cheek bones you could cut someone with. When he had been cleaning Will's injuries Will had noticed that his eyes were amber in color and... dangerous.

"Just because those idiots call me a fag doesn't mean I want to fuck the school counselor." He sniffed. Beverly just laughed. 

"Don't even say that, Will. You could get Dr. Lecter in serious trouble." Said a low voice behind him. 

"Ugh, like they're going to take what either I or Beverly say seriously, Jack." Will said in annoyance as he turned around to see the tall, bulky black male behind him. His hair was cut close to his head and he was clean-shaven although Will remembered last year he had grown out a full beard only to realize he didn't look professional enough and shaved it off. The boy was wearing a white button-up shirt and tidy dark jeans and was carrying his books. 

Will had no idea how he had become friends with the boy nor why exactly they were friends considering the boy was pushy with him and played football but he always ended up in their group one way or another anyway. It was as if Will and Beverly were Robin chicks in a nest hatching to find that a cuckoo bird had also hatched next to them and not known what to do with it or how it got there other than to act as if it was normal for a large imposing bird to push them around in their own territory. 

Jack puffed up his chest, sticking out his bottom lip as he usually did when being pushy. 

"It doesn't matter, Will. Everything you do here has consequences including getting into fights with people. What do you think is going to happen when you try to get into colleges and they see how impulsive you are? " Jack asked, eyebrows lowered. 

"Well, why don't you tell your football friends to stop getting in my face and calling me a fag and instead I dunno, go fuck a guy? If they are that sexually frustrated they can fuck each other and leave me out of it." Will said, waving his hands. Jack looked personally offended. 

"They are not picking on you because they're gay, Will. They're doing it because you are defying social norms and being mouthy." Jack said. At the very least the football player had more brains than the others by far. Jack had very high grades and did very well, always tried to be professional, and due to his bulkiness and wishing to have extracurricular activities on his resume for college had joined the team. 

"Uhh... I dunno, Jack, they could find a different thing to call Will if that were the case... Not to mention at least a few times they've called Will "Pretty Boy" as an insult... sounds pretty gay to me..." Beverly said. Jack bristled, not knowing what to say. "Not to say that you aren't pretty, Will. You're gorgeous." She said, turning to Will and pinching his cheek, making him turn red and grimace. "Anyway, we're missing lunch, guys, let's get going, please." She said, hurrying forward, dragging Will with. 

"It's tater tot hot dish today... do you really want to eat that?" Jack asked. He had brought a sack lunch and was carrying it with him in a brown paper bag. Will knew it was probably peanut butter and jelly. He thought it was funny Jack usually ate such childish food when he tried so hard to be utterly mature. He knew however, that Jack packed his own lunch and he was sure the boy knew little about cooking other than simple things like that. 

"I kind of like it..." Will said with a shrug. Beverly made a face. 

"I'll eat anything." Beverly said offhandedly. 

Will let Beverly drag him into the lunch room and into the cafeteria line as Jack went to their usual table with his sack lunch. As they were waiting he couldn't help but notice that Dr. Lecter was in line a little bit ahead of them looking less than pleased. 

Will had never seen him come into the cafeteria at all, assuming he probably brought food from home and ate in the teacher's lounge. It seemed as if the doctor had forgotten his lunch and had no choice but to get it from the cafeteria. For whatever reason Will had a hard time picturing the doctor eating cafeteria food. 

When the doctor was handed the tray with tater-tot hot dish on it he looked at it with utter contempt and grudgingly took his choice of chips, a granola bar, and pre-packaged pudding. Will couldn't help but watch in amusement and the doctor paid for his food before exiting looking like he had signed his own death certificate. 

"OH my god, did you just see Dr. Lecter? He looked like he was gonna murder the lunch lady!" Beverly laughed. Will grinned back at her. 

Just then a large body shoved it's way in front of Will, practically growling at him. 

"Get out of the way, fag." It was another football player named Jordan. Will hadn't gotten in a fight with him yet but the boy was one of the regulars that harassed Will. 

"Hey, you'd think you had enough food you wouldn't need to butt in line to get it into your maw faster." Beverly said to him. 

"You gonna let that chick speak up for you, fag?" Jordan asked. 

Will was already thinking about how satisfying it would be to bash a lunch tray over the boy's head. He just looked at the boy's thick neck. 

"She can say whatever she wants. Go ahead and get your food. The steroids need something to feed off of." Will said off-handedly. The boy just flipped him off and turned back around. 

Once Will and Beverly received the slop which the lunch-ladies called tater-tot hot dish they headed over to their usual table that Jack was already occupying. He looked quite solemn as he dug into his peanut butter and jelly but that was how he normally looked. 

"Ease-up on the resting bitch-face wouldja?" Beverly said with a grin as she sat down. Jack nearly snarled at her. Will kept a smile to himself as he sat down and hastily shoved a fork full of hot dish in his mouth. He knew it wasn't everybody else's favorite but he thought it was alright. It was better than his father's cooking. 

Will had just shoveled another heaping spoonful in his mouth when he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to find Alana Bloom smiling at him in a way that made him feel like a small undernourished puppy. Will's eyes widened and he quickly swallowed. She was beautiful. She had long gently cascading dark hair, lovely blue eyes and her lips were colored with a pink shade of lip stick. She was wearing a blue dress sashed at the waist. 

"Will, how are you doing? I saw you get sick yesterday in gym class. Are you alright?" She said with genuine concern. Will swallowed and took a moment to speak, too mesmerized by her gentle caring face. 

"Uh- yeah. I'm okay. Just... a migraine." Will said, quickly looking away. Her hand squeezed his shoulder lightly then her eyes trailed down to his split lips. 

"Did you get in a fight again?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Will made a face and she took that as an answer. "Will, you have to learn to ignore them. I just, I really worry about you." She said, biting her lip. The tips of Will's ears turned pink. Alana was suddenly looking to his right at something and Will turned to look. A boy was coming their way. He was wearing furry fox ears and his pants were adorned in the back with a fluffy fox tail. 

"Hey look, it's that furry kid." Bev said as he came over. The boy's name was Randall Tier and he gave Beverly a look of distaste, having obviously heard it. 

"It's not furry, it's otherkin." He said before looking nervous and looked at Will. "Can I sit here?" Will had no idea why he had asked him but he just shrugged and Randall sat down. Occasionally the boy would sit with them although it was usually awkward since most of their group were a little disconcerted by the boy's odd behavior. 

"Will." Alana said, and Will turned back around to look at her. She touched Will's cheek, making the boy's eyes grow wide. "Please be careful. If you need to talk, I'm here." She said to him before walking off to her table with a gaggle of girls at it. He couldn't help but notice how her shapely hips swayed. Will stared after her in wonder, blushing. 

"Wooooow, Will. She sure likes you." Beverly said. Will shook his head, turning back to his food. 

"No... she doesn't... not like that." said Will dejectedly. "She thinks of me like a baby bird she has to coddle..." He muttered. Just then Randall made a noise of utter disgust and pushed away his tray of hot dish. 

"This is utter shit!" He yelled. 

"Considering you believe yourself to be some sort of canine wouldn't you be inclined towards that in its resemblance to road kill?" Jack asked. The boy looked offended but said nothing. 

-

After lunch Beverly, Jack, and Will went down a series of hallways into the basement of the school where home-ec was taught. The teacher was a tall thin woman who's skin sagged from her bones named Mrs. Stag. Will figured she had to be at least eighty but she was somewhat progressive a lot of the time and he liked her. Will usually sat in the back of class to avoid attention, if possible, in a corner where he could see everything and no one was behind him. 

"Today we will be discovering the world of responsibilities in parenting and the team work needed for it. I will be splitting you into non-gendered couples and I will not hear a word about who I have paired you with, understand? It is completely random. Each couple will be given a bag of flour that you will care for as your own. This is a heavily graded assignment. I will read off pairs." She said. 

 

Will sighed, wishing he didn't have to have partners. Group assignments always lead to issues and he would rather not associate with the rest of his classmates. Thankfully, Will was at least paired with Jack. Although, once he thought about this and Jack's way of pushing him around and his perfectionism he suddenly felt despair. This would be horrible. Jack went and collected their bag of flour, a diaper, and a grimy old blanket for swaddling then came to sit beside Will. Will tried to imagine what their child would look like and snorted. 

"What do you think is so funny?" Jack asked.

"Just wondering who's the mother." Will said with a smirk as he wrapped the flour bag in a diaper, then proceeded to swaddle it in the blanket. Jack thought this was less than amusing. 

-

Will had arrived at school early. He tried to avoid taking the bus to school at every opportunity, not liking the close quarters with other students, the loud noises, and the long ride. His father had driven him this morning after much persuading on Will's part. They could not afford Will a car of his own. Will worked in the boatyard but his earnings were put towards their living expenses. Most teenagers that showed up at school early went to the lunchroom to wait until others began arriving. 

The school was eerie when not occupied. Especially during winter when dawn was later. Will had arrived before the sun had come up, his classes not for another hour. The fluorescent lights did not seem comforting, a dull white color, and as Will made his way for the lunch room he heard fast shuffling down a corridor nearby. It was disconcerting and Will had to stop, thinking about the possible culprit, possibly a mutant from the depths of the school that were no longer in use. He could see it, covered in cockroaches, a tall, dark horned creature, rats on its heels. 

Will had an extremely wild imagination. The old school didn't help that. The school was sixty years old. Twenty years ago the basement of the school where many classes were held had flooded. Instead of repairing the damage they had sealed the entire floor off. The only way to get into the basement was through the elevator. Only children with special needs who could not use the stairs, some teachers, and janitors were allowed access to the elevator with special keys. On occasion a friend of a kid that used a wheel chair would persuade them to let them go with them in the elevator and to go down to the basement level. They would tell people that the old class rooms looked as if they had been vacated with nothing having been moved or taken from the space. There were still chairs, desks, chalk boards with writing on it... all covered in a thick layer of dust, rotting. Rats and cockroaches would run as one walked through the darkness of it. 

The school obviously knew the bottom level was rotting, that was obvious by the occasional cockroach that would find its way up from the lower level, or the noises of rats in the vents. They never bothered to rid the school of the infestation. 

These tales haunted Will, made his mind wander into the deep. Why would they simply shut the entire floor off? Were they really hurting for money that much? Wouldn't there eventually be structural problems? What else lived in that dank underground forgotten place? And this was why Will had imagined this creature, black, skeletal, horned, with red eyes... He imagined it coming up from the depths of the school to walk the halls he and his classmates walked during the night when they were gone. Instead he saw a figure wearing a fox tail and ears run across the intersecting hallway. Will blinked, realizing it was Randall Tier. Maybe the boy was the school's own personal rat catcher. No need for a cat when you have a boy that thought he was a fox. Will snorted, crossing the intersecting hallway, looking down it to see Randall disappear around a corner. 

Will entered the cafeteria to smell the stench of garbage. His nose wrinkled and saw that both Alana and Jack were there carrying their flour sack baby along with a boy named Jimmy and another boy named Brian. They all knew each other from classes here and there but Will was not exactly friends with the two boys. Will couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"What is that smell...?" He asked in disgust. Jimmy smirked, looking highly amused. He reminded Will of a rat himself. Not particularly in a bad way, his smile was just very large while his eyes were very small, his nose large and pointy.

"You know how today is supposed to be 'beef' stew for lunch?" Will nodded. "Well, I think the lunch ladies make it ahead of time in a big pot... someone threw it all over the floor. It must have been last night because it's already rotting." Jimmy explained. He nodded towards the cafeteria serving area and Will decided to go see for himself. The others followed him. 

He walked into the serving area where the smell was thicker and slightly nauseating. He then entered the doorway into the kitchens, seeing that indeed, the large vat of stew had been taken from the walk-in freezer and was dumped all over the floor. After a moment Will saw that the stew, thick and gelatinous had been pushed into the shape of a large skull on the floor. Will wondered who would do such a thing... before long his imagination was making an appearance again. 

Slowly, the stew slid back into its container, then was pushed backwards, back into the freezer, resetting the scene.

Will could see it distinctly in his mind, as if he, himself, was the culprit. Just after the last of the extra-curricular activities had finished up he had gone down the hallways, now dark except for the few flickering emergency lights. He felt no concern in the darkness. He felt powerful. 

He entered the kitchen of the cafeteria with intent. No doubt the lunch ladies had created a disastrous concoction. He was determined to destroy the filth that they had made. No longer would anyone taste their disgusting portrayal of food. The school would be forced to whatever their plan B was. It was no concern of theirs. He opened the walk-in freezer door and saw his target: a large vat of stew, cold and ready to be heated. 

Thankfully the vat had wheels and was easily moved. He simply rolled the vat out of the freezer, moving it a little further before closing the freezer door. Then he pushed. He pushed until the vat finally toppled over with a loud "clank!." The offensive liquid poured out over the floor. He had to step back for fear of drenching his shoes in the concoction, backing up before leaving with a wicked smile on his face. 

"This is my design" He said as he left. 

"What is your design? This? Did you kill the stew, Will? How juvenile are you? If you don't like the food don't eat it-" Alana said as Will came out of his imagination. Will blinked at her, somewhat dazed. 

"No I didn't kill the stew, Alana!" He said in annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this high school is based off of my high school from when I was a teenager... Like, what I described to you in terms of the flooded basement and cockroaches is all legit. I tried a lot of times to get into the basement and failed... I imagined mutants lived down there but I didn't imagine a wendigo... 
> 
> Also, the jocks in my high school REALLY needed to fuck each other. I refuse to believe that kind of behavior including trying to "goose" each other or grab each other's balls was just... straight guys having normal homo-erotic fun but fearing actually being gay? I dunno... 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it. There's gonna be some underage Will-seducing in later chapters but honestly I don't see seventeen-and-a-half THAT bad... lol. I mean, Hannibal's a pervert regardless but... 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think but be gentle. I have a tender soul....?


End file.
